A video game that gives a content selected by a lottery to the player has been known (see JP-A-2002-366852, for example).
A content selected by a lottery is normally given to the player as a service that is provided by an online game, or a service that is provided by a social networking service, for example. In recent years, a service that randomly selects and provides a content by a lottery has become popular, and the main game or the main service may be evaluated based on such a service.